Harry Potter and the Order of the Zodiac
by Death Berry Wizard
Summary: At the end of his 5th Year Harry is forced to watch Sirius die. What happens afterwards is nothing anybody had thought possible, so when Harry finds himself alone against every other person how will things go? And what will happen at the end of his fabulous 6th year when everybody is against him? / Contains a lot. Complete summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Harr****y**** Potter  
><strong>_and the Order of the Zodiac_

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I _**do not**_ own Harry Potter, Mythologies or any other data you might recognise, they all belong to their respective owners only and I borrow them for this Fanfiction and our amusement.  
>I <em><strong>do own <strong>_my Own Characters that might pop up and this Fanfiction called _Harry Potter and the Order of the Zodiac_, please do _**not**_ copy.

**Warning:  
><strong>Definitely_** Rated M  
><strong>_Includes massive bloodshed, violence, gore, erotic scenes, sex, time travel, de-ageing, etc.  
>At some point or another <em>light<em> to _**heavy** Dumbledore! Weasley! Granger! Dursley! Ministry! Bashing_  
><em>Smart! Powerful! Independent! Gray! Harry<br>More detailed use of given magic, locations, etc.  
>As well as use of new data given by other Authors, be it fiction or not.<br>All woven together to create at least some kind of sense for this fanfiction.  
><em>

Story uses details from:  
><em>The Elder Scrolls<br>Hellsing  
>Vampire Hunter D<br>Trinity Blood  
>Fullmetal Alchemist<br>Bleach  
>Inu Yasha<br>Zelda  
>Lord of the Rings<br>The Hobbit  
>Star Wars<br>Mortal Kombat  
>Assassins Creed<br>And others you might recognise_

…

* * *

><p>„<em>Forget the lies, the money, we're in this together.<br>And through it all, they said nothing's forever.  
>And they refuse to see the change in me,<br>Why won't they wake up? Come on, come on, come on.  
>Let's get it on! "<em>

_- The Union Underground , Across The Nation -_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**_**The lion in a cage**_

"_At the beginning there was chaos..."_

Silently the still fifteen years old boy called Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the chosen one - or however they called him nowadays - sat in his bed.

His shaggy black hair hung above his sorrowful eyes like a veil their former shining green was now damped to a nearly extinct glow. Since a week he was back, here in this little room at number 4 Private Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. Locked away like a lion in a cage.

One Month had gone by since the dead of his godfather, Sirius Black.  
>One endless, agonizing month in which he awoke every night screaming, always seeing his beloved godfather falling time and time again through that cursed veil starring shocked at his cousin Bellatrix. How he, Harry, had run after that black haired crazy women, trying to torture her and failing miserably, how Voldemort came and possessed him after a grand battle against Dumbledore. Everything was shown to him like some sort of sick horror movie.<br>Night after night.

The Dursleys, his non-Magical relatives, did not care about him or his condition.  
>They simply lived their "normal" live as usual, giving Harry every evening his Plate with leftovers of their previously lavish covered table with a bottle of water, which he needed to spread across three days, and let Harry do the household. Mind you the leftovers were not even leftovers, at least not to one used to other leftovers.<br>To Harry it was quite the rich meal, at least a meal in summer at Hogwarts it was quite different.  
>Not that it disturbed Harry anyhow, he was used too much to being handled like dirt by his piggish last relatives. Actually he rejoiced this a bit, through the gardening he at least got out once in a while and that other work he needed to do kept him from becoming a zombie.<br>Naturally he wished for a bit more provisions, alas he had been in darker Times that this when he had only one bottle to keep him alive for one week, or he could get half a glass of water to drink every night. Not to mention the food he had been given - or lack thereof.

Momentarily he had nothing to do, so he did what he always did as a hobby nowadays: Mourning for Sirius.

And, to grieve for the old dog properly he had swiped an old pencil from Dudley - not that that moron had noticed anything - and had bound that ever returning scene onto a piece of parchment.

Sometime later he had finished the picture, he noticed something was wrong with this picture. After a long time of viewing his piece of creation it fell from his green emerald eyes like scales from a snake which, as realisation sank in, widened in horror. Sirius, who had screamed and insulted Harry in his nightmares just to finally fall into the veil while his face was contorted with fear and screams of defiance, _smiled_. Harry who had seen this scene in his dreams so often he took it as a bare coin, so he believed even his memory showed Sirius enraged and screaming. But on this drawing on which the weathered face of his gone godfather was seen, said person _smiled_. Incredulous Harry stroked over the warped mouth, watched it for a second until he looked closer into the eyes of his godfather.  
>Originally he had expected what he had seen so often in his nightmares, Sirius eyes full of hatred and sorrow, but this gaze right here was full of love and pride.<p>

In the last month he had originally already cried his eyes out, but now his dark emeralds began to glister and sparkle again as tiny twinkling drops rolled down his bleached cheek, his mouth twisted quavering while more and more tears found their way down his face and falling onto the parchment, with them the image of Sirius looked more alive. The painting of his godfather pressed hard onto his chest, his forehead laid on his knees and sobbing violently the black haired teen fell exhausted into a deep slumber.

When the young teen awoke again he was lying on his bed in a fetal position, his drawing rested still in his arms, slightly crumbled but alive none the less.  
>Harry blinked shortly at that. He needed a few seconds to realise that the portrait of his godfather blinked back at him with large grey eyes and a mouth opened in astonishment.<p>

"Si-Sirius?" Harry asked stuttering, his voice hoarse form the long time he had spend in silence, the picture blinked a few times sluggishly before regaining it - his - composure. Harry watched in amazement how the eyebrows on the parchment scrunched together as if the man in the picture was thinking hard. Then, after a few seconds of silence, the portrait spoke what sounded like the first time in countless centuries. "Harry."  
>The young boy who thought he would never again listen to his godfathers voice found himself shaken once again by the picture he only had drawn a few hours ago. His lips quivered as he closed his once again watering eyes, this could be nothing but a dream.<p>

"Harry", the voice he had missed so much sounded again so he opened his eyes which landed on the piece of creation in his arms. His believed-to-be-lost-forever godfather smiled at him proudly once again as the originally black haired man found his voice again. "Harry. I am so sorry."  
>The boy did not really know why his uncle in all but blood - or at least he believed so- was sorry, his question clear on his face for the portrait to catch on to.<br>"I left you alone, pup. That is unforgivable." Sirius eyes looked down in shame, his head bowing slightly. "I am your godfather but I left you alone the first time to go rat-hunting, now the second time I was a moron for taunting Bella and not watching my every step. Ol´Moody would have my head. What did he say again? Constant vigilance?" After his rhetorical question he looked humourless up at Harry for what seemed to be confirmation, so the raven haired teen only nodded, not trusting his voice. "I only had but nearly two years to get to know you, the other years you believed I was after your very soul. I am so sorry Harry." Silence fell upon them like a heavy curtain.

After a few moments of Harry being a little light headed about the fact there was a portrait of his dead dogfather lying in his lap there came a question to young Harry´s mind he would love to get an answer to. "Sirius", he tried, his voice heavy with emotions, which got the attention of the picture, "how", Harry paused to swallow down the big knot in his throat, "not to sound rude or unforgiving, but how is it that you are here? Or is it just my mind playing pranks to me?"  
>Understanding where the question of his godson came from the portrait cleared his throat and tried to explain how he himself had landed here.<p>

"Well, Harry." He felt slightly nervous about explaining the whole thing. "When I was inside this... arch, or whatever it was meant to be, I wandered around for quiet some time. You see: I had my body, my mind, my soul and even the part of me presenting Padfoot with me, so I first thought I had fallen through a portal to some weird place. Well it was weird, but not a place in itself. It was dark, colt and there was some weird kind of purple energy running through the darkness which seemed to build a tunnel, and the walls as well as the ground though there was no ceiling, everything looked slimy. When there was no end I decided I should turn around and head back. That is where things start getting weird." The old dog took a deep breath and began explaining while Harry just sat there pondering either his mind was screwed up or this portrait told the true.  
>"As I turned around in the near distance there was a light, mind you it was a weird light, not this ethereal white light some muggles believe there to be, it was quiet yellow and ugly to look at and it drew nearer. Padfoot, or rather my instincts as a dog screamed at me to run. But, you know how being a Gryffindor keeps you from being a coward. So I stared at it a bit longer than I should have before I realised this thing looked like an overgrown purple version of the Hogwarts-Express, only uglier."<br>Harry had a hard time following al this mind blowing stuff the portrait told him but he listened none the less. At least he learned something from his mistake of not listening to Hermione in the past.  
>"That is when I started to run like I never had run before, felt like I raced at the speed of a freaking Firebolt. But this thing was just too damn fast and swept me up like a... what was your mother calling it? A vacuum clearer? No."<p>

"Vacuum cleaner." Harry butted in, while Sirius nodded thankfully. It looked odd that there were no singns of movement in his hair, which was propably because Harry had no knowledge of how to craft a real magical portraid.

"Yes, like a Vacuum cleaner. Thanks." The portrait smiled a colourless but thankfull smile.  
>"So I was swept inside this thing, what ever this vacuum express thing was. A long time passed by and I started to believe I was lost forever, but then, just as I ended the thought of never seeing you again, this thing had spit me out. Bizarre enough as this experience was I was once again inside the ministry. I slightly panicked because there where a few ministry sheep, namely unspeakables, in there, but they never noticed me. Not even when I stood right in front of them grimacing like a maniac." At that thought they both snorted.<p>

"Well. After that I set my mind on finding you. I found out in Diagon Alley what day it was and that I was actually declared innocent after the ministry Battle. After that I went out and searched for you", as an after thought he added, "which took me a good few days to do."

While his godfather explained Harry tried to picture it all in his head.

"Well that is when I found you two days ago crying like a whaterfall. After a lot of vain attempts to comfort you I finally found you a few hours ago over this lovely piece of existence, I tried, again in vain, to comfort you and after you fell asleep I pondered a few Ideas how to show you I was here. That is when I came up with the Idea of a moving portrait. First I tried to push my Magic into your picture, then when it failed greatly I tried to push myself into it and look here: it worked!"  
>At that the picture of his dead godfather smiled a genuine happy smile that lit up Harry´s dark world quiet a few notches. The young boy did not realy know how this could create a magical portraid, but he thought it would be logical if there needed to be other componands to make a painting move.<p>

"I",began Harry before shortly thinking to himself, "I believe you."  
>He finally smiled, which got the heavy tension in the picture to release itself. Heavily sighting the portrait looked up into the once shining orbs of his godson.<br>Sirius had seen how dark they had been, now they seemed to slowly recharge their sparkle. Slowly Harry stood up from his bed, the picture of his beloved godfather still in his hands which he then proceeded to tap onto the wall across his bed with some tape he had nicked from Dudley together with the pencil. Smiling at each other nearly an eternity Harry decided he needed to rest a few more hours before the sun decided to rise.  
>As he fell into his bed he looked at his godfather who viewed the room with hawk eyes, watching over his pup he had vowed to protect so long ago.<br>It seemed like the, now sleeping, lion in the cage had found a companion. And they where ready to wreck havoc if the need arise.

* * *

><p><em>Hello dear readers, <em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did._  
><em>When I´m up to ten comments to this little Story you will get the next chapter.<em>  
><em>Here are some cookies :3<em>

_(::) (::) (::)_

_yours,_  
><em>Berry~<em>


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
><em>How to bind a Soul?<em>  
><strong>

"_Sympathy one receives for nothing, envy must be earned."_

_- Robert Lembke-_

Three days had passed since Sirius had finally possessed the picture his godson had drawn in his guilt. Three days since Harry´s eyes had began to recharge their emerald glow. In those three days the young boy did the chores his aunt and uncle had for him with exceeded expectations because of his excitement over his godfather. As Harry, after the forth day of hard work, came back into his room his godfather was waiting for him, eyeing one of the books his godson had read the night before curiously.

"Hey", the younger greeted and let himself fall onto his bed before grabbing the novel he began to like a lot more every time he read it.  
>The black haired boy began reading again while the portrait scrutinised the cover, it showed off a pale man with long black hair, a huge hat and what appeared to be black armour.<p>

"Harry", the man in grey asked, his eyes never leaving the novel, "What are you reading?" The short teen looked up into the grey eyes, seemingly the only thing realy alive in the portrait, and smiled.  
>"This is a novel called ´Vampire Hunter D´. It´s about a guy, himself being half vampire, called a dhampire, hunting down other Vampires. The interesting part is about his Hand in which a parasite resides bonded with D himself." Harry began to explain until there was a click in his head and he had a brilliant Idea. For these past three days they had tried to figure out a way for Sirius to always stay with him and be able to talk, so the grey ones idea of him possessing an amulet or something similar so Harry could wear it fell away after a short debate.<br>Why not use something even Voldemort had used in young Harry´s first year? It seemed even Sirius had this idea because he began to grin madly, that is until he sobered again after probably thinking about the possibilities.  
>"I know what is going through your head, Harry. But there could be consequences with those who play with soul magic. I would rather not seeing you in any of it."<br>Though Harry knew his one half of godparents was right he would rather have the old dog with him even if it meant to have him in his hand. He sat upright again, after having fallen onto his pillow while reading the novel shortly before, starring seriously at Sirius.  
>"Snuffles", he began his emerald eyes nearly shining as bright as before with a passion he had rarely felt, "I know you want to protect me." Which earned him an earnest look from the painting. "But I have handled dark magic since my first year and, I am sure you do not know this, was possessed already by an pure <em>evil<em> spirit of the one who claims his name is Voldemort a few weeks ago after you fell into the", he stopped shortly not really wanting to relive the memory, "vail."

There was a long dead silence after this statement, Sirius looked murderous, probably murdering his Godson´s enemy over and over again, and - after what felt like an hour - decided to speak. "I want to be your shield Harry. The one to protect you when no other can, as I should have been since your parents decease." Sirius looked unsmiling into the eyes of his best friends pup. Harry just stared back into the grey paintings grey eyes. Sighing the old dog finally looked down on the ground, watching the old planks that dared to call themselfs a not even solid floor.  
>"The problem at hand is: Both of us want me to be with you, probably residing <em>in<em> your Hand. Than there is a problem with the magic we might need to use to make this _bond_ as good as permanent. The are a lot of scopes, of possibilities here with magic to bond, but this kind of bond is with an actual person, not an disembodied spirit. So the only possibilitie I see at the moment would be sould magic, which can turn out to be ugly as hell, to put it lightly. Soul magic _can_ be dark, it´s not a _must be_, but a huge possibility."

Harry listened in to the words his dogfather had to say. If soul magic was only _possibly_ dark, then there was a possibility of soul magic being light. "You see, I know this stuff because there are two or three books in the Black library, hidden by a bloodward so only the Head of House or his sole heir could get to them. The problem here would be getting to Grimmauls Place unnoticed by any people." "Why?" Harry promptly inquired, not understanding why he had to keep away from Tonks, Moody, or any of his friends for that matter. "Because", Sirius begann, for the first time intendly eyeing his godson, "There are _things_ going on behind your back you would not like to hear." He trusted him, he really did trust his godfather because he was his only real family. Sure, there still was Remus Lupin, but his old Defence Teacher never bothered to send him an owl, so Harry did not think so close of the old wolf. "That does not explain why you want me to keep my head down." He threw in, so Sirius latched into jet another explanation.

"You see Harry", he begann carefully, if his godson was anithing like his father- which he sure as hell was - he would blow at direct and un-pillowed information against his friends, "I do not have a concrete lead, but there are hints that your friends", he slowly explained, "are not so _friendly_ as you or I would like them to be." The old dog waited in silence as his godson proceeded the information given. To his surprise Harry nodded slowly after a while. "I see. Which kind of hints?" Was all he said before staring at his godfather again. "Well", the dog said ,"there are certain things some of your friends do, and there are vibes I, or rather Padfoot catches sometimes. There is envy for one. One of your friends, Ron to be exactly, is very jealous when it comes to you. Probably because of your fame, your fortune, your tendencies to get into the spotlight." "But thats all unwanted!" The raven haired finally bursted out, it realy was ridiculous, it had been in forth year and it is now, for whatever reason Ron might be jealous of him. "I know pup. But he is not the only one. There is also Hermione."  
>"What?" Harry interrupted incredulous at this piece of information. "Whatever for?"<p>

"I do not know pup. But her vibes where indicating that she was envious and distrusting, whatever for remains to question, But I trust my instincts pup. You would too if you had an animagus." Which was another idea these two had to ensue. Harry solemly nodded. "Plus there was this one time when I felt something from the Black Family Library, sensations I only get because I am, or rather was the Head of House Black, she has been stealing lots of books from the old place, ever since she came to my ancestral home. No one noticed because there is more to the library than the public eye can see and she somehow knew Remus was odd. He too did not trust you, nor me. Ginny was full of love, but there too was something odd. All was odd once I followed you and your friends in your fifth year as Padfoot to the Hogwarts Express. I smelled a lot of suspicion, distrust, hate, weird love, envy. Stuff like that, stuff friends should never truly feel."

The godfather sighed softly, he knew how hard it was. When he had a friend betray him he had laughed madly. Thought than was not the only reason he had laughed madly when the aurors had found him. It had simply drove him nearly insane when he had found little Harry inside Godrics Hollow, his father and mother dead on the floor, the house nearly destroyed in hat was, no doubt, one huge hell of a battle between James and the snake bastard.  
>"Well", begann Harry after long silence ,"let´s say they are like the rat, what should we do?" "Simple", countered his godfather painting, "we first need to do the soul magic. I do not want the dark part of said magic anywhere near you. So we have little other possibilities I know of. First we could go to the goblins at Gringotts they have a ritualroom where we could get some goblinhealers to do the needed ritual. Thing is this ritual is grey." Harry hung his head at that. "But if we want this to go as light as possible we need to get to the Potter Family Vault where I know Lilly had James store tons over tons of books one of which is about soul magic." At the last part he smiled bright and kind of madly. Harry too smiled, but then he had a serious expression on his face, his brows wrinkled in concentration. "<p>

"But how do we get into the Potter Vaults without _them_ knowing?" Then, as if he only had thought about it he nearly screamed. "Wait! did you say Vault_s_? As in _multiple_?" The painting nodded, which looked kind of odd because of the painting itself not being createt by a magical artist.  
>"Yes, <em>multiple<em>. The Potters where a powerfull, magical as political, family. Light as a family can be." The older explained, while Harry, still listening, walked throug his room over to his beautyfull owl, Hedwig. He then proceeded to to comb softly though her soft white feathers.

"So we need to get to Gringotts one way or another without them noticing." Harry murmured, the snowyowl watched his every step, while his painting nodded silently. A grin crept onto Harrys face which turned even bigger when a plan formed in his head. "Padfoot, I got a plan." Then he turned around to his godfather said person - or disembodied spirit in a painting - who finally saw his bright green eyes glistered once again light shining emeralds. "Then let´s hear it, pup." He grinned back. So Harry told him what he would do. "Well we could take the cloak of Invisibility, slip out of the backdoor, meanwhile Hedwig should go hunting so uncle Vernon does not get any ideas with her." As simple as it was it had only one flaw. "What if Moody is in charge today?" Asked Sirius, eyeing the window suspiciously. That one was a push down, they both begann brooding while Hedwig nibbled the black haired ones ear affectionately.  
>"Well, you could get out of the painting and try to take a look at our surroundings." Suggested Harry, that got Sirius ruminating until he vaguely nodding. "I could, but it is rather tiring so I can only do it once today, allright?" Harry nodded, so his godfather closed his eyes, when they opened again all movement stopped. Harry coul not do a thing until the old dog returned, so he took out his novel once again, plopped down onto his bed and began reading.<p>

Half an hour later Sirius Portrait became alive again, he now looked pretty damn sleepy. The black haired boy looked curiously at the grey one who yawned long, which, as he had no hands, looked weird and as there was no throat painted behind the mouth the half sitting boy stared oddly at the picture. "Well", began the once black haired man, "the one currently watching the house is Mundungus Fletcher. He is lying under the bush at the front, sleeping, only half his body is hidden under an invisibility cloak, looks as if he is drunken again." "A wonder aunt Petunia did not find him already." Murmured Harry as he stood up, still remembering Dung from the last time they had met. "So we literally could walk out of the front door." He concluded to which his painted godfather nodded in return. Harry moved to his desk on which his snow owl cleaned her feathers with her beak, when the boy reached out with his fingers she looked up, her huge golden eyes followed his every movement. Owner with interest. Again he stroked her white gown gently while his painted godfather watched him curiously.

When Harry turned around again, after watching out of the window there was a grin slowly creeping onto his face getting bigger with every second until his face looked as if it was split in two parts. "Then lets just do that Padfoot." The old dog in a painting began to smile as well, his godson was just so much of a Marauder as his godfather and his father. "Well, then you should let Hedwig out, grab your invisibility cloak, your wand and", he paused shortly, looking at the junk of his pup until he continued,"and you might as well want to pack your stuff and hide it, I have a weird feeling about your relatives."

The young boy only nodded, trusting his godfathers sixth sense, so he first filled his trunk and, with no other idea where to put it, hid it under the bed and then went to let his owl out of the window. "Fly, go hunting until we come back from Gringotts." The black haired teen instructed her softly and let her fly out after she clicked her beak positively. Then he grabbed his cloak, his wand and Sirius portrait, tugged them into his pockets - the painting inside his hidden poked of his jacket. Smiling he got ready and looked up to his room door.

"Then let´s go."

* * *

><p><em>Óla Chikoritas,<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, I decided to just upload this next chapter for you :3_  
><em>I kind of am in a creative mood for Harry Potter, so here it is :D<em>  
><em>Hope Sirius and Harry are not too OOC if something catches your eye let me know.<em>

_yours,_  
><em>Berry<em>


End file.
